gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar Peterson
'Skylar Peterson ' is the protagonist of the Skylarverse. She is considered Gumball Watterson's "counterpart from Higginsbury, Pennsylvania". Appearance Skylar is a yellow cat with strikingly similar body type to Gumball's (somewhat thicker than average and a thicker waist), five whiskers and messy medium brown hair in loose pigtails. She has light blue eyes with blue slit pupils. Her attire consists of a burgundy hoodie, with a (usually not visible) pale yellow tank top underneath, indigo trousers and dark green. She wears a cotton candy pink shirt as nightwear. Personality Skylar is somewhat a tomboy, but can be pretty girly at times and doesn't mind this fact. Her personality is a mix of Gumball and Mabel's: She is a courageous, fun-loving optimist but can be insecure, impulsive and insenstive. She gets often into misadventures and tries to turn them into something good, but she always gets stuck in them instead. Skylar may sometimes seem like a bit of a impatient brat, but deep down, she is actually a really nice person who sees the good in people and tries to convince them of that. She has a sensitive side that is shown rather frequently, and despite this she almost never cries, because "crying is for people who have nothing else to do with their life". She is great with advice with dating, friendship, family, and others that helps herself and her friends. She gets most of her information from teen magazines, which she reads constantly. Like Gumball, she loves video games and watching TV. She can be quite lazy but also energetic, even at the same time. Skylar isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, and her naivete and impulsivity seem to always drag her into a shenanigan. She is not known to be scared of a lot of things, but is fearless when it comes to fighting, not backing down from a challenge no matter what. Skylar can be the kind of "play to win" girl when it comes to sports and races. She sees to overestimate people, like teasing them in hopes to start a fight, but this gets her into a lot of trouble. Her parents seem to trust her enough to let her stay home alone and let her walk around town. She also once brought up that she babysits and cooks, so this may prove she may be a wild child, but can be tame and responsible, even to other adults. Relationships Doodles Skylar loves Doodles more than anything and will do anything to protect them from harm, and, in return, the other way around. The two get along great but have their moments when they argue. Their relationship seems to be similar to that of Gumball and Darwin: Doodles gained a conscience on their own and thanks Skylar for this by offering her help out whether she's able to get out or not. Skylar is the only person to find all of Doodles' jokes funny. Drace Drace and Skylar are childhood friend and both love interests. They've met in preschool, but they started developing mutual crushes during the events of The Surprise. Skylar can sometimes get nervous when she is arond Drace, like she is sometimes seen blushing, sweating, or turning red in the face when she compliments her on something that she did. She loves hanging out with her and are rather close pesonality-wise. Alexis Alexis has been Skylar's best friend since childhood. They met when Skylar greatly admired Alexis' sense of music, the two became best friends after that. Skylar and Alexis are supportive of each other and would always encourage and defend themselves from trouble. Frodo Frodo and Skylar have been knowing each other more recently than Drace or Alexis. They became friends during ninth grade, when he broke his friendship with Ian because he didn't let him be anything other than "the average student". Skylar approves of Frodo's adventurous and reckless side, while he admires her mischievous demeanor without romantic context. Maddie Maddie also became part of Skylar's gang when the former's counselor advised her she should make friend. At first, Maddie was annoyed by her antics and attempts to make her look better in her fellow classmates' eyes, but with time, she realizes Skylar is actually a good friend and embraces their friendship. Family Main article: The Petersons Rachel Peterson Rachel is the female counterpart of Richard Watterson, proving that by their names. She is a stay-at-home mom that is anything but lazy. She loves her daughters very much and wishes the best for them. Skylar knows that her mother trusts her, but is not a fan of her playful schemes. Nicolas Peterson Nicolas is the male counterpart of Nicole Watterson. Unlike her, he works in a office and despite the fact he's doing a pretty good job, being quirky and competent at the same time, he gets home late. Skylar loves him and always tries to make him happy after a hard day's work, and he rewards her with trips to Daisyland. Natalie Peterson Skylar and Natalie have an average sister-sister relationship. Skylar sometimes has to watch Natalie whenever her parents are busy. They both have a lot morein common than they think but just don't know it yet. Natalie brings out Skylar's intelligent side when they're around each other. Sometimes they read books together or help each other with homework. Natalie is aware of Skylar's crush on Drace and teases her playfully about it. Granny Josie Skylar doesn't seem to like Granny Josie a lot and will do many things to stay out of her way. One time whenever Josie visited, Skylar ran to the Landersons' house, which is two houses away from hers, and stayed there for three days until she was gone. This may hint the two have had a history. Appearances *In The Girl, Skylar introduces herself and the world surrounding her to the exchange student from to Higginsbury High. *In The Sister, Skylar helps Drace deal with Pierce's attitude, only to find out the reason behind it. *In The Surprise, Skylar gets an introspection. *In The Dance, Skylar went to the Valentine Sweetheart Dance with Drace. *In Survivor Gumball Island, Skylar played in Team Incredible. *In The Trip (Part 1), Skylar and her friends got lost in an airport. *In The Factory, Skylar is at the Rainbow Factory. *In How To Hide From Nothing in Particular, Skylar becomes paranoid due to Granny Josie's antics and hides in Drace's room. Trivia *Skylar carries an iPod around with her at all times, in case of an "emergency". *Skylar's best talent is singing. She also sang at the Elmore Junior High concert. *Skylar's favorite sport is soccer, despite the fact she's not as good as she believes. At least she is the only one out of her gang to not despise the sport. *Her favorite food is pizza and soda. *She is good at making inventions and dancing. *Unlike Gumball, Skylar take roar instead of meow and does use her claws in battle. *She loathes pop music. She used to love it as a pre-teen, but changed her mind. Her current favorite genre is techno, mostly because Drace introduced her to it. *It is hinted her middle name is "Ingrid". *It is hinted that she has more relatives than shown on television. *She is very good at making inventions *Like Gumball, she is a rather bad liar, theif, and spy. *Her favorite series is "Girl Next Door", and despises the female protagonist (Camilla) and ships the male protagonist with his best friend (Alex and Nate). **She revealed that she was obsessed with "Cattorious" as a kid, but grew out of it. She believes Tara (the character portrayed by Purriana) is "boring". *She has a birthmark of a triangle with a circle on her right elbow, which becomes a key point in "How To Hide From Nothing in Particular". Notable Quotes *"Mama doesn't play games, Mama ''wins ''them." *"It's not that I ''hate '' Camilla female lead of "Girl Next Door", but I just-uh...don't like her a lot and wish to TRAMPLE AND MANGLE AND KILL HER AND STOMP ON HER REMAINS!!!!! But I don't hate her." *"Y'know, lots of people ''think '' before they eat something they found on the ground, Gumball." *"Hooray. We're dead." *"My life is flashing before my eyes! And...wow, ''that's ''something I didn't wanna see again." *"Is it me? It's HIM, right?!" *"Guys, why's my house on fire?" *"No hard feelings, but I think he looks kinda cute." *"I find this a great time to go crazy." Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Female Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Tomboys Category:Skylarverse Category:Petersons